I'll Make Love To You - Oneshot My Love
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Setiap chapter berisi cerita oneshot, yang mengandung lemon dari ff My Love, Warning : Lemon (dibawah umur, dilarang masuk!) - SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Judul fic ini author ambil dari salah satu judul lagu milik Boyz II Men : I'll Make Love To You**

**(Warning : lime, untuk yang belum berumur mohon keluar dari fic ini!)**

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei

Rating : M

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Warning : Lemon, Typo(s), OOC, dan hal-hal Gaje lainnya

**I'll Make Love To You **

**Lemon story one shot from FF My Love - Chapter 9 : Reunion**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam, Shikamaru menggeleng tidak percaya melihat Naruto yang mabuk hanya karena meminum beberapa gelas anggur dan saat ini menyandarkan dirinya di dada bidang Sasuke. Teman-temannya yang lain mulai berpamitan satu persatu, Sasuke mengatakan pada mereka jika dia yang akan membawa Naruto pulang. Akhirnya mereka pun berpisah untuk pulang ke kediamannya masing-masing.

Dengan susah payah Sasuke membawa Naruto sampai pintu apartemen, dan berhasil mendapatkan kode akses untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen setelah beberapa kali bertanya pada Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling mencari dimana kamar Naruto berada. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menemukan kamar tersebut dan membaringkan Naruto di tempat tidurnya. Sasuke membuka high heel Naruto agar Naruto sedikit lebih nyaman. Pada awalnya Sasuke hanya berniat untuk memberikan kecupan ringan pada mulut Naruto dan segera beranjak keluar, tetapi alih-alih seperti itu Sasuke malah memberikan ciuman menggoda pada bibir cherry Naruto hingga membuat wanita itu mendesah dan membenamkan jari-jarinya pada rambut raven hitam milik Sasuke. Naruto menarik Sasuke, memeluk lehernya erat untuk memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Sasuke begitu terkejut saat mendapati Naruto membalas ciumannya. Yah… Naruto memang balas menciumnya, walau sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit tidak suka karena Naruto melakukannya dalam keadaan mabuk dan artinya bertindak diluar logikanya. Sasuke mencoba melepaskan diri dan mengakhiri ciumannya tetapi Naruto malah memeluknya lebih erat dan menciumnya lebih ganas. Naruto menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sasuke, menyapu ringan dan terus menggodanya untuk mendapatkan akses masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke goyah, jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia pun ingin mengecap rasa Naruto. Sasuke membalas ciuman Naruto, mengulum, menggigit dan menyapu bibir cherry Naruto tak kalah ganasnya. Sasuke memberikan akses pada lidah Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto terus menjelajahi bagian dalam mulut Sasuke, mengabsen deretan gigi Sasuke yang berjejer rapih. Hingga akhirnya lidah mereka bertemu, saling beradu dan mencoba untuk mendominasi satu sama lain. Akhirnya pertempuran itu dimenangkan oleh Sasuke, dirinya dapat mengecap rasa anggur yang masih tertinggal di mulut Naruto dan ini membuatnya gila

Naruto terus memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada wajah Sasuke serta berusaha untuk membuka jas serta kemeja Sasuke. Dengan perjuangan keras akhirnya jas dan kemeja itu terlepas, dan Naruto melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Naruto berguling, hingga kini posisinya duduk diatas perut six pack Sasuke. Jemari-jemarinya yang lentik menelusuri wajah, leher dan dada bidang Sasuke, mengalirkan getaran hebat pada diri Sasuke. Tidak ada satu wanita pun yang sanggup menggetarkan Sasuke seperti yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini. Sasuke meruntuk dalam hati, mengapa Naruto harus bersikap menggoda seperti ini saat mabuk. Seharusnya tadi aku tidak menciumnya, batinnya menyesal karena sekarang dirinya sudah tidak yakin bisa mengendalikan diri lagi. Kendali Sasuke sudah di ujung tanduk, dia semakin tidak yakin berapa lama dia bisa bertahan menghadapi godaan seksual dari Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menangkup wajah Sasuke dan menciuminya dengan rakus, dan melepaskan ciuman saat dirinya kehabisan napas. Saat ini Naruto hanya mengikuti insting liar yang ada pada dirinya, dia menggigit cuping telinga Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke mengerang. Mendengar erangan Sasuke membuat Naruto menjadi semakin liar, di bawah kontrol alkohol membuatnya menjadi semakin berani. Naruto menciumi leher pucat Sasuke agak keras, hingga menimbulkan bekas kiss mark. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya berusaha menahan hasratnya, dia tahu Naruto tidak sadar akan tindakannya saat ini karena mabuk, dan Sasuke takut jika semua terjadi Naruto akan menyesali perbuatan mereka esok hari dan membenci Sasuke.

Sasuke terus diam tidak menanggapi serangan seksual dari Naruto yang saat ini menciumi dadanya, mengulum serta sesekali mencubit puting Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tak percaya saat Naruto mulai membuka restleting dressnya, serta memelorotkan hingga bagian pinggang. Setelah itu, Naruto membuka bra hitam tanpa tali hingga mempertontonkan payudara bulat berisi miliknya yang begitu halus dan indah. Ukurannya tidak kecil, tapi juga tidak terlalu besar. Sasuke membelalak, menatap payudara Naruto yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari mulutnya. Naruto terus menggodanya, dia mengarahkan puncak payudaranya yang berwarna pink ke mulut Sasuke, tapi karena tidak ada tanggapan, Naruto pun mulai turun kebawah, menggesek-gesekkan payudaranya ke dada bidang Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke tidak sanggup menahan diri lagi, digulingkannya Naruto hingga posisi mereka terbalik saat ini. Sasuke mulai mencium bibir Naruto, menggigit dan menjelajahi bagian dalam mulutnya. Sasuke terus mencium bibir Naruto hingga bibir Naruto agak bengkak karenanya. Tangan kiri sasuke mengelus kulit halus dan hangat pada bagian perut Naruto, terus naik ke atas hingga akhirnya tangan kirinya kini berada diatas payudara kiri Naruto. Tangannya meremas, sesekali memilin dan mencubit puncak payudara Naruto. Memberikan gelombang-gelombang kenikmatan pada diri Naruto hingga Naruto mengerang dibuatnya. Sasuke menggigit, menjilat dan mencium cuping telinga Naruto, ciumannya terus kebawah menuju leher jenjang Naruto, dan meninggalkan beberapa kiss mark disana. Naruto menyandarkan kepala memberikan akses lebih pada Sasuke untuk mengekploitasi leher miliknya, sementara ia mencengkram otot punggung Sasuke dengan kukunya.

"Suke…" Nama pria itu meluncur begitu saja di bibirnya.

Bibir Sasuke membeku dilehernya, "berubah pikiran?" Tanya Sasuke, nadanya tidak yakin dan setengah berbisik. Naruto hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke berubah kelam, Naruto memejamkan mata saat Sasuke mencium bibirnya lagi, menghantarkan rasa hangat pada seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto tersentak, punggungnya melengkung ke atas saat Sasuke mengulum salah satu puncak payudaranya. Jarinya terbenam pada helaian raven rambut Sasuke, Naruto melingkarkan kaki indahnya di pria itu dan menikmati lidah hangat Sasuke pada payudaranya.

Sasuke mulai mengangkat kepala, tetapi dengan setengah sadar Naruto menarik mulut Sasuke kembali ke mulutnya. Naruto tidak ingin gelombang kenikmatan yang mengguncangnya berhenti, karena Naruto tidak pernah merasakan gelombang kenikmatan seperti ini sebelumnya. Sasuke menyukai rasa mulut Naruto, dia juga menyukai respons panas Naruto terhadap sentuhan sekecil apapun darinya. Sasuke menyukai rintihan kecil yang keluar dari tenggorokan Naruto, saat sentuhan itu semakin intim.

Kendali Sasuke yang memang sudah hilang membuatnya tidak memikirkan masa yang akan datang. Keinginannya saat ini hanya untuk menjawab dahaga Naruto akan dirinya. Tangan Sasuke yang tangkas dan effisien segera menghilangkan semua penghalang yang tersisa diantara mereka. Sasuke terus mencium dan menyentuh Naruto di tempat-tempat paling intim pada bagian tubuh Naruto. Naruto tidak pernah mengira jika sensasi yang dialaminya akan begitu meluap-luap seperti saat ini. Beberapa saat lalu, Naruto sudah agak sadar dari mabuknya. Dia sebenarnya kaget akan apa yang sedang terjadi, otaknya memintanya segera berhenti, tapi tubuhnya berontak tidak menginginkan semua ini berhenti. Naruto mulai merapatkan kembali tubuhnya pada tubuh telanjang Sasuke, dia dapat merasakan bahwa Sasuke pun sama bergairahnya seperti halnya dirinya.

Saat ini Naruto terlalu sibuk untuk protes, yang dia inginkan adalah menjadi wanita sesungguhnya untuk pertama kali. Dia tidak menginginkan hal lain, selain dibelai, dicium dan disentuh sampai gila dalam pelukan Sasuke. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah mengira bahwa pengalaman pertama bisa tidak menyenangkan, atau mungkin Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Naruto. Ia merasakan penyatuan tiba-tiba dengan tubuh Sasuke menyebabkan rasa sakit yang begitu dasyat. Kenikmatan itu berganti dengan rasa ketidaknyamanan, Naruto terkesiap, menegang dan menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada otot punggung Sasuke. Naruto ingin Sasuke segera keluar dari tubuhnya agar ketidaknyamanan itu hilang.

Sasuke menyerapah karena merasakan penghalang tersebut. Tapi saat ini dirinya sudah tidak sanggup untuk berhenti. Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang kesakitan dan tidak nyaman. Sasuke gemetar karena gairah, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal, kutuknya. Karena gairah ini membuat aku buta jika ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Naruto, seharusnya aku lebih bersikap lembut. Dan sekarang, aku sudah benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti, tidak bisa…!

Sasuke menekan kaki Naruto agar terbuka lebar dengan lututnya, walaupun Naruto melancarkan protes tanpa suara padanya. Sasuke terus memperhatikan perubahan pada wajah Naruto, yang saat ini ketakutan dan kesakitannya telah berubah menjadi kenikmatan tajam. Sasuke dapat merasakan kuku Naruto yang kembali menancap pada otot punggungnya, tapi kali ini bukan karena kesakitan tetapi lebih karena gelombang kenikmatan

Sasuke terus menguasai Naruto, yang mengerang karena gerakannya. Saat ini kaki Naruto mulai terbuka dengan sukarela, tanpa harus dibujuk oleh Sasuke. Rahang Sasuke mengatup rapat saat kenikmatan mulai mencengkram dirinya. Sasuke mengerang kasar, saat tubuhnya semakin mendesak berusaha untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Naruto mengangkat kedua lututnya kesisi tubuh Sasuke, member Sasuke ruang untuk terus bergerak mempercepat tempo. Naruto melengkungkan tubuhnya lagi dan lagi dan terus mengeluarkan pekikan-pekikan kecil dari tenggorokannya yang tercekat.

Sasuke sadar, besok Naruto pasti akan merasakan sakit yang hebat diantara daerah kewanitaannya. Tapi demi Tuhan, saat ini Sasuke sudah tidak mampu untuk mengendalikan diri, dirinya sudah tidak mampu untuk berhenti mencari kepuasan, terus bergerak mengikuti gairah liarnya. Sasuke dpat merasakan tubuh Naruto mulai bergetar dengan hebat dibawahnya, Sasuke terus mendesak dengan gerakan kasar hingga akhirnya kedua mata Sasuke terpejam, tubuhnya meledak tanpa daya mendesak kedalam tubuh Naruto dengan gerakan akhir, melambungkan keduanya ke puncak kepuasan bersama-sama, hingga Naruto menjerit menyebut nama Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke ambruk menimpa tubuh mungil Naruto yang ada dibawahnya. Napas mereka begitu memburu, sedangkan peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya. Sasuke melihat Naruto memejamkan mata, dia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari kegiatan mereka tadi. Sasuke mencium leher Naruto, menghirup aroma citrus yang menguar bercampur peluh yang sangat disukai Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke juga menyukai wangi jeruk yang tercium dari rambut Naruto yang tergerai berantakan diatas bantalnya. Dengan hanya memandang wajah Naruto seperti ini, libido Sasuke kembali naik. Sasuke dengan lembut membalikan tubuh Naruto, berbicara setengah berbisik ditelinganya agar dia berpegangan pada kepala tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mulai membenamkan kembali tubuhnya ke dalam diri Naruto. Narto tersentak kaget pada penyatuan yang tiba-tiba itu, kepalanya mendongak dan mengerang keras. Sasuke terus menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan tempo cepat, sementara itu tangannya terus membelai dan menyentuh tubuh Naruto dengan lembut. Saat ini Naruto benar-benar lupa diri, dirinya tidak tahan dengan gelombang-gelombang kenikmatan yang menerpanya bertubu-tubi. Naruto merintih, memanggil namanya, "Sasuke…"

Senyuman terukir di mulut Sasuke saat dirinya mendengar namanya yang terus di sebut oleh Naruto, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua kembali mencapai klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah itu Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan berhasil duduk. Matanya yamnng nanar menatap lapar tubuh telanjang Sasuke yang saat ini terbaring terlentang dihadapannya. Pengaruh alcohol yang masih ada pada diri Naruto membuatnya berani untuk naik ke atas tubuh Sasuke dan mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka kembali. Seakan tidak ada rasa lelah, Naruto terus bergerak memperdalam keberadaan diri Sasuke pada dirinya.

Mata Sasuke begitu gelap diselimuti oleh gairah baru, matanya menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto saat ini. Dalam hati dia tahu, perbuatannya yang mengambil kesempatan pada saat Naruto mabuk benar-benar salah. Akan tetapi dia hanyalah pria biasa, yang memiliki batas pengendalian diri. Naruto terus bergerak di atas tubuhnya, Sasuke mencoba bangkit untuk kembali mencium payudara indah milik Naruto yang saat ini di nodai banyak bercak merah keunguan hasil karya Sasuke.

Naruto menjambak rambut raven milik Sasuke saat puncak kenikmatan itu dating kembali, dan mereka mencapai klimaks untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Begitulah mereka hanya beristirahat beberapa saat sebelum kembali mencicipi rasa masing-masing, hingga akhirnya tenaga mereka benar-benar terkuras habis dan mereka jatuh tertidur.

Cahaya matahari sudah lama masuk melalui jendela kaca kamar Naruto, saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Beberapa saat yang lalu Sasuke terbangun, kaget karena dirinya bisa bangun sesiang ini. Selama ini selarut apapun Sasuke tidur dia selalu bangun tepat pukul enam pagi. Dia melirik sosok wanita yang ada disampingnya, ingin rasanya dia menghentikan sang waktu pada detik ini juga. Sasuke lalu menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kiri, dan menatap wajah damai Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas. Sasuke tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi malam, entah berapa kali mereka bercinta, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengernyit dalam, kira-kira apa reaksi Naruto saat bangun dan mendapati dia telash bercinta dengan Sasuke. Diamatinya terus wajah Naruto, dilihatnya bulu mata Naruto yang panjang dan lentik, Sasuke menyentuh lembut bibir cherry-nya yang masih bengkak karena ciuman panas mereka tadi malam. Pandangannya segera beralih ke leher Naruto yang dipenuhi beberapa kiss mark darinya sebagai tanda kepemilikan. Sasuke menyeringai, tanda ini tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari, gumamnya bangga.

Sasuke mulai sadar, tadi malam dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan pengaman. Tapi jujur hal itu tidak membuatnya menyesal, bahkan dia akan sangat bahagia jika Naruto hamil karenanya. Sasuke terus memandang wajah Naruto dengan terpesona. Wajah inilah yang ingin aku lihat setiap kali aku bangun di pagi hari selama hidupku. Sosok inilah yang aku inginkan untuk mengandung dan melahirkan anak-anak ku kelak. Sasuke membelai halus perut Naruto, dan mengecup keningnya lembut dan berkata setengah berbisik. "Maaf karena aku telah mengambil kehormatanmu saat dirimu mabuk, aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya. Aku akan menikahimu, aku akan meyakinkanmu untuk menikah denganku. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan keegoisanku ini, aku tidak peduli bahkan jika aku memerlukan seluruh sisa hidupku untuk meyakinkanmu agar mau menikah denganku."

**FIN**

**Author belum tahu apa nanti akan ada lemon lagi di FF My Love, yang pasti jika ada author akan membuatnya terpisah menjadi cerita oneshot seperti sekarang.**

**Mohon reviewnya jika berkenan m._.m **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Warning : lemon, untuk yang belum berumur mohon keluar dari fic ini!)**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei **

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Warning : Lemon, Typo(s), OOC, dan hal-hal Gaje lainnya**

**I'll Make Love To You **

**Lemon story - Chapter 12 : Jealousy**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto menangkup wajah Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya mesra. Dia bisa melihat gairah berkilat-kilat pada kedua bola mata Sasuke saat ini. Dengan lembut Naruto memperdalam ciuman mereka, mencicipi rasa dari mulut Sasuke. Jauh dilubuk hatinya, dia sangat merindukan diri Sasuke berada dalam tubuhnya.

Erangan terdengar samar dari mulut Sasuke, saat Naruto memperdalam ciumannya. Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Naruto agar lebih dekat dengannya. Dengan lembut Naruto mendekatkan diri, memperpendek jarak diantara mereka yang memang sudah minim.

Naruto mengalungkan tangan ke leher Sasuke, memberikan sinyal jelas pada suaminya jika saat ini dia menginginkannya. Tubuh Sasuke mengeras karenanya, lagi-lagi dia mengerang, memiringkan mulutnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada leher Naruto, menjilat hingga meninggalkan jejak hangat pada daerah tersebut.

"Ya," kata Naruto lirih memberikan akses pada Sasuke untuk lebih leluasa menjelajahi leher jenjangnya.

Satu persatu, Sasuke mulai membuka kancing pakaian malam Naruto. Disibakkannya pakaian Naruto lembut, hingga memperlihatkan bra hitam renda yang membungkus payudara Naruto dengan sempurna.

Mulutnya mengikuti jejak jemarinya, mulai dari leher, ke tulang belikat, hingga lembah diantara payudara Naruto tidak luput dari ciumannya.

Sasuke kembali menatap wajah Naruto yang mulai memerah karena gairah, matanya menutup rapat. Jari-jari Sasuke terus membelai tubuh bagian atas Naruto yang saat ini sudah terbuka tanpa sehelai benang pun. Sasuke benar-benar menikmati pemandangan istrinya saat ini, pemandangan yang terus menghantui mimpi-mimpinya belakangan terakhir ini.

Dengan lembut Sasuke membelai punggung Naruto, sementara Naruto menempelkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke, napasnya memburu, terengah-engah karena gairah yang menerpa dirinya saat ini.

Sasuke membuka pakaian terakhir yang masih menempel pada tubuh Naruto, diangkatnya tangan Naruto, dan diciuminya buku-buku jari Naruto dengan lembut. Setelah itu, Sasuke segera menggendong Naruto ke tempat tidur mereka.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke membaringkannya di tengah tempat tidur dan menatap seluruh tubuhnya penuh minat. Sadar akan dirinya yang saat ini telanjang bulat, Naruto mencoba untuk menutupi kepolosan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak, jangan kamu tutupi. Kamu benar-benar cantik Naru." Tukas Sasuke lirih, seraya menyingkirkan tangan Naruto ke samping tubuhnya.

Wajah Naruto yang sudah merah, menjadi merah lagi karena malu. "Jangan main-main Suke, kumohon, aku membutuhkanmu sekarang juga. Bercintalah denganku!" Kata Naruto lirih.

Sasuke tidak perlu diperintah dua kali, dengan cekatan dia melepas semua pakaian yang masih menempel pada dirinya dan mulai menurunkan tubuhnya di atas Naruto juga mulai mencium bibir istrinya kembali.

Dan ya, Naruto membalas ciumannya. Dia bahkan menarik Sasuke untuk lebih dekat padanya. Ciuman Sasuke kembali beralih ke leher Naruto, lalu berhenti pada payudaranya. Sasuke menghisapnya lembut, hingga Naruto mengerang dan melengkung-kan tubuhnya ke atas. Sementara bibirnya sibuk mencicipi payudara kanan Naruto, jari kirinya memainkan puting kiri Naruto dengan lembut. Dipilin-nya puting itu lembut, terkadang dia jepit dan tarik penuh perasaan hingga Naruto terkesiap beberapa kali.

Seberkas cahaya rembulan masuk melewati jendela, menimpa bahu telanjang Sasuke yang saat ini tubuhnya berada di atas tubuh Naruto. Semua keraguan yang ada saat melam pengantinnya hilang tak bersisa, digantikan oleh kerinduan hebat pada diri Naruto akan Sasuke.

Dengan penuh perasaan Sasuke terus memanjakan tubuh Naruto, membelai, mencium dan mencicipi rasa akan tubuh istrinya tersebut.

"Sasuke..." Lenguh Naruto panjang, menjawab belaian suaminya.

Mendengar suara Naruto yang terus memanggil namanya, membuat tubuh Sasuke semakin mengeras dan siap. Tapi saat ini dia tidak mau buru-buru, dia ingin memberikan kenikmatan pada istrinya. Hal itu sangat penting, daripada kebutuhannya saat ini.

Tangan Sasuke membelai perut Naruto penuh kasih sayang, beberapa bulan lagi perut itu akan semakin membesar, membulat dan hal itu sudah tidak sabar ingin segera dilihatnya.

Ciuman Sasuke terus turun ke perut, berlama-lama berada disana. Lidahnya menjilat pusar Naruto, hingga meninggalkan salivanya disana, setelah merasa puas, bibirnya pun terus turun ke bawah. Naruto menggeliat dan mengerang menghadapi serangan Sasuke yang bertubi-tubi namun begitu lembut.

Naruto bisa merasakan arah pandangan Sasuke saat ini. "Jangan!" Kata Naruto lemah sambil menutup daerah kewanitaan-nya dengan telapak tangan kananya.

Dengan lembut Sasuke menyingkirkan penghalang itu. "Jangan ditutupi Naru, ini benar-benar indah. Ini semua milikku, hanya milikku." Tukas Sasuke menyatakan kepemilikannya.

Naruto terkesiap saat merasakan sapuan bibir Sasuke disana, digigitnya bibir bawahnya saat dia merasakan lidah Sasuke turut ambil bagian membelai setiap sisi daerah kewanitaannya.

Naruto berniat untuk menghentikan Sasuke dengan menyusupkan tangan ke helai raven suaminya tersebut, tapi hal itu malah membuat Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya. Niat awal untuk menjauhkan kepala Sasuke dari tubuhnya, malah menjadi belaian mesra pada helai raven suaminya.

"Suke..." Erangnya lagi, tubuh Naruto menggelinjang dengan hebat, dirinya berusaha untuk tidak berteriak karena kenikmatan yang melanda tubuhnya begitu bertubi-tubi. Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto melengkungkan tubuhnya, saat lidah Sasuke masuk semakin dalam.

Keringat mulai muncul dari tubuh keduanya, padahal saat ini mereka sama sekali belum sampai ke puncak.

Saat ini Sasuke bisa melihat jika Naruto sudah siap. Setelah puas merayu bagian bawah istrinya, akhirnya Sasuke naik ke atas dan menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan gerakan perlahan, membuai dan memenuhi setiap kebutuhan diantara keduanya.

Sasuke terus bergerak dalam tubuh istrinya, untuk sesaat dia menatap wajah Naruto dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Setelah itu bibirnya kembali mencari bibir Naruto, mencoba mencari kehangatan yang lain disana.

Sementara Sasuke bergerak di dalam tubuhnya, Naruto berpegangan erat pada bahu kokoh Sasuke. Erangan lembut terus keluar dari mulutnya, tubuhnya gemetar, dengan erangan lirih akhirnya dia ikut meraih puncak bersama Sasuke yang meneriakkan namanya dengan begitu manis. Dan mereka pun tertidur dalam pelukan terkasih.

Sasuke terbangun dengan perasaan nyaman keesokan harinya. Naruto masih tertidur lelap dalam pelukannya. Kejadian tadi malam terasa seperti mimpi bagi Sasuke. Bahkan terasa lebih intim, karena mereka berdua melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar, tanpa pengaruh alkohol.

Naruto mulai menggeliat dalam pelukan Sasuke. Dia membuka mata dengan malas, bibirnya tersenyum saat mendapati Sasuke memandangnya lembut. "Ohayou," sapa Naruto. Sasuke langsung memberikan kecupan mesra di bibir Naruto dan menjawab lirih. "Ohayou."

"Jam berapa sekarang Suke?" Tanya Naruto sambil memejamkan kembali kelopak matanya.

Sasuke melirik jam. "Hampir jam tujuh pagi."

Naruto kembali membuka matanya. "Kita harus bangun, tidak lucu kalau Aiko mendapati kita berdua di tempat tidur dalam keadaan telanjang." Tukas Naruto.

"Menurutku itu tidak jadi masalah Naru," katanya setengah menggoda.

"Bagiku jadi masalah Suke, kamu mau mengotori pikiran murni putri kita?" Kata Naruto tak percaya.

"Aku bercanda Dobe!" Sasuke mencium hidung Naruto sekilas, sebelum akhirnya bergulir dari tempat tidur, dengan cepat memakai celana boxer miliknya dan melesat menuju kamar mandi.

Naruto tersenyum memandang punggung Sasuke yang telanjang, yang segera menghilang ke balik pintu kamar mandi. Naruto mengelus perutnya dan berbisik. "Kami akan berusaha membuat pernikahan ini berhasil sayang, untukmu, juga untuk Nee-san mu."

**FIN**

**Note : yang baca, sama-sama mesum kaya author :P**

**Maaf yah kalau nggak HOT, habis author ga tega kalau menjabarkan secara gamblang...**

**Review? Mohon pendapatnya, thank you...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter ke-3 ini merupakan chap pamungkas untuk fict lemon My Love. Hadeuhhhh kayaknya kemesuman author ini semakin bertambah parah, tapi kayaknya yang baca lebih mesum dari author yah. Well, walaupun nggak akan separah Sasuke sih. **

**Nggak akan banyak basa basi, here we go...**

**(Warning : lemon, untuk yang belum berumur mohon keluar dari fic ini!)**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei **

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**2nd warning : Lemon, Typo(s), OOC, dan hal-hal Gaje lainnya**

**I'll Make Love To You **

**Lemon story - Chapter 13 : I Love You**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahun Menma yang kedua. Mereka merayakannya begitu sederhana, hanya ada keluarga dan teman terdekat saja yang datang. "Kenapa Suke, dari tadi kamu diam saja." Tukas Naruto saat kembali ke dalam kamar mereka setelah menidurkan Menma di dalam kamarnya, juga mengucapkan selamat malam pada Aiko.

"Menma juga Aiko tidak pernah bisa lepas darimu Naru." Sahut Sasuke, Naruto berdecak dan menatap Sasuke saat menjawab. "Aku ibunya, tentu saja mereka lengket padaku."

"Tapi aku ayah mereka." Jawab Sasuke, Naruto yang sudah bersiap untuk tidur segera bergabung bersama Sasuke di atas tempat tidur king size mereka. "Kamu ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin satu anak lagi Naru, dan dia harus lengket padaku!"

"Ya ampun, kamu terlalu berlebihan!" Tukas Naruto tajam, dia menarik selimut dan tidur membelakangi Sasuke.

"Jangan tidur Naru, malam ini aku harus berhasil membuatmu kembali hamil!"

"Jangan mimpi Suke, anak-anak kita masih terlalu kecil untuk memiliki adik lagi!" Jawabnya sambil berusaha agar tidak luluh pada rayuan yang mulai dilancarkan oleh Sasuke.

Bulu kuduk Naruto meremang saat Sasuke meniup tengkuknya dengan perlahan. Sesekali Sasuke mengecup tengkuk itu lembut, tubuh Naruto mulai bergetar saat Sasuke menyusupkan tangan kanannya pada baju tidur Naruto dan menyentuh bagian sensitif kewanitaan Naruto dengan lembut.

Sasuke menyeringai saat jari tangannya merasakan celana dalam Naruto yang mulai sedikit basah. Naruto masih enggan untuk berbalik, posisinya masih memunggungi Sasuke. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya agak keras agar mulutnya itu tidak mengeluarkan desahan yang tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Yakin tidak mau Dobe?" Sindir Sasuke di telinga kanan Naruto. "Sepertinya tubuh-mu berkata lain," katanya seraya menggigit kecil cuping telinga istrinya itu. Naruto masih tidak bergeming saat Sasuke menarik bahunya hingga dia tidur terlentang saat ini. Naruto menutup mata, berpura-pura sudah terlelap.

"Pura-pura tidur heh?" Cibir Sasuke tepat di depan bibir Naruto yang terkatup. Sasuke membelai bibir itu perlahan, mencoba untuk membujuk Naruto agar membuka bibir itu untuknya namun tidak berhasil. Sasuke mengalihkan ciumannya pada leher jenjang Naruto, menjilat dan terus mencumbunya hingga bibirnya mendarat tepat di atas payudara kanan Naruto yang masih tertutup baju tidur-nya.

Tangan kiri Sasuke dia gunakan untuk meremas payudara penuh Naruto, Naruto mulai merasakan geleyar nikmat saat Sasuke melakukannya. Tapu dia masih berpura-pura tidur, berharap agar Sasuke menyerah dan tidur.

Naruto agak kaget saat mendengar suara robekan yang berasal dari baju tidurnya. Sasuke yang agak kesulitan untuk membukanya, memutuskan untuk merobeknya paksa. Naruto sedikit kesal dibuatnya, bagaimanapun baju tidur sutra yang dikenakannya saat ini adalah baju tidur favoritenya.

"Aku akan membelikanmu yang baru, sebanyak apapun kamu minta aku akan membelikannya." Kata Sasuke lirih seakan bisa membaca pikiran istrinya.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto agar dapat dengan mudah melepaskan kaitan bra-nya. Sedikit sulit, tapi akhirnya perjuangannya itu berhasil. Payudara penuh Naruto terpampang begitu indah di hadapannya. Sasuke menyentil puncak payudara kanan naruto, hingga mengeras, dia tersenyum licik melihat hasil kerjanya.

Tangan kirinya masih meremas lembut payudara kiri Naruto, jari-jarinya sesekali memilin dan menarik-narik puncak payudara Naruto yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna. Gemas karena Naruto masih belum menanggapi serangannya membuat Sasuke melancarkan strategi baru. Dikulumnya puncak payudara Naruto dengan keras. Sasuke bahkan menggigitnya dan kembali menghisapnya kasar.

Tubuh Naruto mulai berkeringat karenanya, dia sudah ingin teriak dan menjambak rambut raven suaminya itu. Perlakuan Sasuke membuatnya nyeri namun juga terasa begitu memabukkan. Naruto mulai bingung, harus bersikap diam atau bergabung dengan Sasuke untuk melengkapi permainannya malam ini.

Sasuke meninggalkan payudara kanan Naruto yang nampak begitu merah pada puncaknya, dan berganti untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada payudara kiri Naruto. Tangan kanan Sasuke kembali memanjakan area kewanitaan Naruto, menekan-nekan bagian itu dari luar celana dalamnya. Sasuke melebarkan kedua paha Naruto dengan kakinya, di loloskannya celana dalam Naruto hingga tubuh istrinya itu terekspos sempurna di hadapannya.

Perlahan Sasuke mengecup perut Naruto yang sudah kembali rata, menjilatnya hingga meninggalkan jejak saliva di sana. Lidah hangat Sasuke berputar-putar pada pusar Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit geli.

Akhirnya, kepala Sasuke berhenti pada bagian kewanitaan Naruto. Tanpa aba-aba dia menggigit kecil bagian itu hingga Naruto terlonjak kaget dan berteriak. "Sakit Teme!" Katanya keras sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan meloloskan kaus nya ke atas kepala, hingga menampakkan dada bidangnya.

"Sudah bangun princess." Katanya mencibir.

"Sudah hentikan! Besok kita harus bekerja, lebih baik kamu tidur." Kata Naruto dengan napas tersengal. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala tak setuju. "Tidak Naru, pekerjaanku saat ini lebih penting." Katanya yang lalu mulai menunduk dan menjilati kembali bagian kewanitaan Naruto.

Naruto tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Sasuke melakukan hal itu. Dia kembali menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya dan mengamati suaminya yang masih asyik bergelut dengan bagian kewanitaannya.

Tangan Sasuke perlahan merayap ke atas dan meremas-remas kembali payudara Naruto. Naruto mengerang saat Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam bagian kewanitaannya. Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa kali, mencoba menghentikan aktivitas Sasuke di bawah sana. Namun Sasuke menghentikan gerakan Naruto dan memaksanya untuk tetap diam di tempat.

Naruto terpekik saat mengeluarkan cairan kewanitaannya yang langsung dihisap habis oleh Sasuke. Setelah puas berlama-lama di bawah sana, Sasuke akhirnya kembali merayap naik dan mencium Naruto ganas. Naruto bisa merasakan rasa aneh yang masih tertinggal di dalam mulut Sasuke saat pria itu menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto.

Naruto kembali mengerang, tubuhnya menggeleyar saat Sasuke memasukkan dua buah jari tangannya ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Sasuke memutar-mutar jari-jarinya di dalam sana, terus merambah masuk ke dalam hingga Naruto klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Napas Naruto masih terengah-engah, matanya menatap sayu pada Sasuke saat pria itu menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Sasuke mengecup keras bahu Naruto, meninggalkan jejak merah pertama di malam itu. Tangannya terus meremas dan memilin puncak payudara Naruto hingga dia meringis. Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat saat suaminya itu makin menaikkan tempo percintaan mereka. Kuku-kuku Naruto menancap pada punggung kokoh Sasuke, kepalanya terus bergerak saat tubuh mungilnya terus dilanda rasa nikmat yang begitu intens.

"Sasuke..." Kata Naruto lirih, Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil pada leher Naruto saat istrinya itu terus mengerang dan memanggil-manggil namanya.

Sasuke dan Naruto melenguh panjang saat keduanya mencapai klimaks bersama-sama. Tubuh Sasuke ambruk menimpa tubuh Naruto yang dipenuhi oleh peluh. Mata Naruto terpejam begitu erat, napasnya masih tersengal, dadanya naik turun tak karuan.

"Masih berniat menolakku Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengecup lembut bibir Naruto.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Di tatapnya wajah suaminya itu yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. "Tolong keluarkan kejantanan-mu Suke, aku lelah. Sebaiknya kita tidur." Kata Naruto lemah, karena tenaganya terkuras habis.

"Jangan bermimpi Dobe, malam masih panjang. Dan aku belum selesai," tukas Sasuke santai dan mulai menggerakkan kembali pinggunlnya di atas tubuh Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah, dia tahu jika Sasuke sudah menginginkan sesuatu maka dia akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Malam itu, Sasuke terus mencumbu Naruto, bercinta dengannya hingga tenaganya habis tak bersisa. Mereka berdua akhirnya tertidur menjelang pukul empat pagi, dan terbangun begitu siang keesokan harinya. Beruntung Naruto sudah mengunci pintu kamar mereka tadi malam, hingga tidak ada penyusup yang bisa masuk tanpa diundang. Naruto tidak yakin akan apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Aiko maupun Menma jika mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar tidur orang tuanya pagi ini.

Aroma seks menguar kuat di dalam sana, tubuh Naruto penuh dengan tanda yang sengaja ditinggalkan Sasuke. Rambutnya acak-acakan, dan jangan tanya tempat tidurnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk, seprainya begitu kusut, bantal berceceran di lantai sementara selimut juga tergeletak disana. Naruto benar-benar ingin memukul wajah tampan Sasuke yang masih bisa menyeringai dan menyapanya sensual pagi ini. "Hai sexy, nanti malam kita lanjutkan lagi!"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dan dengan susah payah akhirnya berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Bagian kewanitaannya terasa agak sakit, karena lecet. Naruto harus bisa memutar otaknya agar bisa selamat dari Sasuke nanti malam. 'Tolong bantu aku Tuhan.' Mohonnya dalam hati saat air dingin membasuh tubuh telanjangnya.

Seminggu berlalu dari hari itu, Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan berbisik lembut di telinga kiri Naruto. "Bagaimana, apa kamu hamil?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

"Maaf, tapi keinginanmu masih belum bisa terwujud Suke. Aku mendapat tamu bulanan-ku pagi ini." Jawab Naruto penuh kemenangan.

"Oh, jangan khawatir sayang. Setelah tamu-mu pergi, kita bisa melanjutkan perjuangan kita." Balas Sasuke sensual, sementara Naruto berkeringat dingin, memikirkan nasibnya satu minggu yang akan datang.

**FIN**

**Special Thank's :**

**Devilojoshi, sheren, velovexiaa, Pink Purple Fuchsia, Dobe siFujo, Kiseki No Hana, dwidobechan, Namikazevi, Faressa, kaname, BlackXX, Aisonayuri, ca kun, miszshanty05, Dee chan - tik, Anak Ayam Nyasar, Yuki, Princess Love Naru Is Nay, Guest, Hanazawa Kay, and Deshe Lusi.**

**Thank's untuk reviewnya, dan semua readers yang baca, yang tingkat kemesumannya sedikit di atas author #AyoNgaku (:**

**Sorry kalau lemonnya nggak terlalu asem, nggak ada manis-manisnya juga, terus nggak romantis lagi, maafin author yah. **

**Ok deh, berkenan meninggalkan kesan terakhir di chap pamungkas ini?**

**Ja nee...**


End file.
